Episode XIV: Squidward's Last Words
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XIV: Squidward's Last Words is the fourteenth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 14th overall. Plot President Squidward goes into hiding after discovering his empty Weapon Base. Transcript with a shot panning from black to reveal President Squidward walking, multiple shots of him walking through old hallways, he then slowly opens the door, revealing the empty Weapon Base, a beat, then he screams his head off then we cut to his office in the white house, he’s circling around his desk while talking President Squidward: Hmm, so, if someone stole my weapons, then they’re out to kill me, if they’re out to kill me, then i’m a dead octopus, IF I’M A DEAD OCTOPUS, 'THIS NATION WILL--' John Trabbic runs into the room Dr. John Trabbic: Sir! We may have a solution to your problem! President Squidward: --EXCELLENT! fade wipe to a secret base under the white house, Dr. John Trabbic, Vice President John Tuna, Assistant Oliver Wallace and President Squidward are sitting around a table while John is bringing up a power-point using the table as a keyboard and a virtual screen pops up on top, universally showing them all the plans. Dr. John Trabbic: So, we’ve analyzed the security cameras and we’ve come to a conclusion that it was none other than SpongeBob and his bottom feeding friends who’ve stolen all your weaponry. Squidward gasps Assistant Oliver Wallace: But don’t worry, we’ve worked up a new top secret protection facility, it’s so top secret, we don’t even remember where we put it. Dr. John Trabbic: Wait where did we put it? Assistant Oliver Wallace: I don’t know… Oh wait, there it is. secret room disappears Assistant Oliver Wallace: You see, if someone finds it, it teleports to another place in the world. President Squidward: Fantastic! Dr. John Trabbic: Uh oh Assistant Oliver Wallace: What? Dr. John Trabbic: It’s in what used to be Rock Bottom… to a bunch of Rock Bottomites all mutated from nuclear waste all chomping on said room, it disappears and they fly down to the ground, cuts back to Dr. John Trabbic and Assistant Oliver Wallace typing on a computer, the room teleports back to their room. Dr. John Trabbic: So when you’re gone, President, the Vice President will fill in for you if any pesky, yellow sponges come by and try to wreck the place and ruin our entire planet and make it how it was back in 3007. President Squidward: Sounds great, let me know what has happened when I return! Assistant Oliver Wallace: We will! Squidward enters the machine and it teleports away Vice President John: I miss him already (sniff) Dr. John Trabbic: (gasp) That’s the first I've heard you talk! wipe to SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Sandy, Candy, Krabs and Plankton all cleaning down the guns and such SpongeBob: So, we got everything yeah? Candy: Yes. Mr. Krabs: Were we spotted though Patrick: Crap Mr. Krabs: What? Patrick: I saw a red blinking light and thought it was a radio tower then remembered no one’s had use of radios for 400 years and i’m the only citizen on this planet with one other than this weird swedish guy. Plankton: So what you’re saying is… Patrick: Yep, we were spotted by none other than President Squidward. SpongeBob: Hold on. holds up a card with ‘Crimson Warriors’ printed on it SpongeBob: I know where we can get some help to the Crimson Warriors base, the phone rings, the Masked Warrior picks it up Masked Warrior: (happy innocent voice) Hello welcome to Pizza Castle how can I help you? SpongeBob: Yes I’d like the Mushroom, Pineapple, Peanut Butter and Truffle Pizza. Masked Warrior: (monotone deep voice) Good evening fellow Crimson Warrior, please hold for the leader. beeping sound is heard Leader: Hello? SpongeBob: Hey, remember me? Leader: Yeah you left your wallet on the night stan-- SpongeBob: Nonono it’s me, SpongeBob! Leader: Oh hey! SpongeBob! How’s it been? SpongeBob: What do you mean it’s only been 2 weeks. Leader: Huh, for us it's felt like 2 years, anyway, how come you’re calling in? SpongeBob: I have a favor to ask. Leader: What’s that? SpongeBob: So me and the gang, are about to have a big battle against the President at the White House and i’m wondering if you guys could help because it’s just the 7 of us and we could really use all the hands we can get at this point. Leader: Anything for my favorite sea sponge! SpongeBob: Thank you, we’re preparing to fight them in a few mins so please come as soon as possible. Leader: You got it! call hangs up, SpongeBob turns back to the group SpongeBob: Okay, we’re all prepared. begin to walk to the white house in a big pan shot, as we fade out, the following is a during-credits scene cut for time - A shot of the Leader and a Masked Warrior talking and sitting Masked Warrior #2: So what happens if someone accidentally calls the number and gets the code right? Leader: Oh relax, no one’s that disgusting to want that kind of pizza (laughs) to a shot of an obese Bubble Bass Jr. he dials a number on a phone. Cuts to the Crimson Warriors base, the phone rings, the Masked Warrior picks it up Masked Warrior: (happy innocent voice) Hello welcome to Pizza Castle how can I help you? Bubble Bass Jr.: Yes i’d like the Mushroom, Pineapple, Peanut Butter and Truffle Pizza. Masked Warrior: (monotone deep voice) Good evening fellow Crimson Warrior, please hold for the leader. beeping sound is heard, credits end. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Squidward Tentacles LXI *John Tuna (debut) *Dr. John Trabbic *Assistant Oliver Wallace *Leader *Masked Warrior *Masked Warrior #2 *Bubble Bass Jr. (debut) Trivia *This episode was written from September 2nd to 5th, 2019. *This is the second of four episodes with outline written by TheJasbre202. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:Luis TV Category:UltraFuse Category:The TIG Category:Episodes Written by TheJasbre202